


i'll make you wings

by trenchcoatboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatboy/pseuds/trenchcoatboy
Summary: An angel may love a demon, but where would they live?
Relationships: Anna Milton/Ruby, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wished we got more demon!dean? More demon versions of characters in general? Same here. So I wrote a fic. Enjoy.

I raised you from the fire  
but you took the flames  
with you  
I've got this  
feeling  
I didn't quite  
raise all of you  
my hands only know  
the ashes  
they have touched  
in the darkness  
I know only you.


	2. Risen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a first meeting

He looks around him, takes it in. Trees downed for hundreds of feet surrounding the ground where he was buried. Something powerful did this. Someone important wanted to drag his sorry ass out of Hell and he needs to know who. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to wait long. He’s been walking maybe two minutes when he hears it.

The screeching is deafening. Whatever this is, it isn’t like anything he’s come across before. He has a feeling it’s the thing that brought him back topside.

“What are you?” he growls.

The screeching stops only to be replaced by a crash from the nearby woods. Dean ventures into the shadows beneath the trees, body tense. The sunlight filtering through the branches illuminates a man-shaped figure about twenty feet in front of him. From what Dean can see, he looks human, but monsters generally do. Hell, he looks just as human as the next guy. As he edges closer, he notices the rumpled trench coat and suit, the sex hair, and the stupidly blue eyes staring right into his soul. Metaphorically, of course, seeing as he doesn’t have one, except…he can feel this guy looking at him, like, not just his body him, but him, everything that’s there. Something inside him whispers angel and that doesn’t make any fucking sense but neither does this whole back from the dead with his fucking essence being stared at thing so who the fuck knows. He decides to try another question.

“Who are you?”

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” responds a gravelly voice.

“Yeah, I figured that. Why?”

“Good things do happen, Dean.”

“Not in my experience,” he growls as his eyes flick black.

The angel or whatever he is recoils like he’s been slapped, his eyes wide with horror.

“You’re a demon.”

“Yeah. That’s usually what you get when you pull a guy outta Hell.”

“You...were supposed to be a righteous man.”

Dean throws his head back and laughs. Like he was ever that.

“I don’t know who you’ve been talkin’ to, but that sure as fuck ain’t me.”

“I was supposed to save you.”

“Hate to rain on your parade, buddy, but I’m well past saving.”

The guy considers him for a few moments before he speaks again.

“I cannot see your true face. Why?”

He must mean his demon face; that’s gotta be why he acted so surprised when Dean pulled the eye trick.

“Shouldn’t you know that, seeing as you dragged me up here? What are you, anyway?”

“I’m an angel of the Lord, and I have no idea why I can’t see you.”

So he was right then, about the angel thing. Weird.

“Guess I’m just special.”

He grins at the angel. The dude’s obviously powerful, but Dean’s got the upper hand as long as he keeps him confused and off balance. He’d like to keep it that way. The angel tilts his head, the gears obviously turning in his brain, or whatever he has instead of one.

“You’re Dean Winchester.”

“Congratulations, pal, ya know my name.”

The angel looks at him like he’s missing something obvious.

“God has work for you.”

Dean barks out another laugh at that.

“You’re tellin’ me there’s a God who wanted you to drag my ass outta Hell.”

He gets just the hint of an annoyed look for that one.

“Yes. You need to stop Lilith.”

The searing blue gaze is back. Dean fights the urge to squirm.

“Why the hell is she my problem? Bitch already killed me once.”

“She plans to release Lucifer.”

“Lucifer. You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me. You’re tellin’ me she wants to cut loose the Devil himself.”

“Yes. She’s breaking the seals that keep him in Hell.”

“And you want me to do somethin’ about that.”

"You're Dean Winchester," he answers, as if that explains everything.

"Yeah, still not getting why that matters."

The angel steps closer to Dean and peers at him, like if he stares hard enough he'll see a human ready to carry out God's orders instead of a demon who doesn't give a fuck. Dean just stares back, daring the winged pretty boy to keep spewing the God and destiny crap. He doesn't. He just leans even closer to Dean's face, says

"Goodbye, Dean," 

and disappears with flutter of wings.


End file.
